


Is Rocket Ship Code for Dick?

by kemoiunder



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BUBBLEGUM ROCK, Car Trouble, I already found like five mistakes from after I posted it to tumblr but whatever, M/M, literally i have no idea, mechanic, this was written in four hours maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon has car trouble. Kazuichi owns the mechanic shop. A rocket ship is involved? Akane and Nekomaru are mentioned. So is Teruteru's restaurant, not the guy himself.</p><p>Bubblegum Rock.</p><p>Heavy swearing, you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Rocket Ship Code for Dick?

"Ah shit!"

Leon had just had about enough with this car of his. It was new, it was a new car, but already it had so many problems. He had half a mind to go and give that salesman a piece of his mind, selling him a car that has gotten so fucked in under a month. 

He was such an asshole the last time he went to the mechanic he usually goes to though, he didn't want them to fuck the car up even more.

"Leon? You okay? Is it the car again; I told you, take it to that one place I'm always telling you to go to. You won't regret it, Kazu is great."

He didn't know who the fuck Kazu was, but Akane was right for once. Leon would take his car and go see this Kazu.

"Yeah okay, 'kane. Where the fuck is this shop."

It wasn't really a question, but the way he said it sounded like one. Akane told him the address and long story short, well; for one he hung up on his training friend, bitch knew exactly where to massage, she must have had someone teach her that, Leon was pulling up to this magical mechanic shop. ELECTRIC AVENUE was lighting up neon, the baseball star didn't really get it, but whatever. He parked out in the front, and shoved his way into the tiny shop on the side of what he assumed to be the actual mechanic shop. The door chimed, and Leon walked up to the counter. The shop was empty, but there were awards hanging on the wall, a prowess that maybe this guy knew what he was doing, which made Leon feel a tiny bit better.

"Yo! Someone working here or something?"

Leon could come off as such an asshole sometimes, but it wasn't his fault this time. The guy should've been in here, who knows if he's got money in this tiny shop to steal. Of course, Leon would never steal. He's got money in the bank, certainly enough to not be hurting when he has to drop bunches of cash on the piece of shit car he just bought, even if it was a thing of beauty.

"Hey hey, can't a guy take a piss in his own shop before someone comes up and starts yelling?"

Leon literally just stopped listening, he heard the word piss, but the pink-haired man walking into the tiny shop made the red-haired man's brain short-circuit. Dude, this guy had pink hair, he had pink eyes, and he had fucking shark teeth. Like, Leon thought he had seen it all, and to top it off this guy was wearing a bright-ass neon green jumpsuit.

"You need some mechanic work done or are you just gonna stare at me?"

Ah shit, he had been staring, hadn't he? Leon chuckled, and ran a hand through his hair absent mindedly.

"Uh yeah, my car. It keeps giving me problems. My friend recommended this place to me. Akane?"

Recognition showed in the pink eyes, and he smiled, a toothy grin, like for fucking reals though, a literally toothy grin, of shark teeth.

"Oh yeah, I know Akane. Man, that brings me back. But yeah, dude. Go ahead and drive it around and I'll see what the problem is."

Before Leon could say anything, the pink-haired man turned around and got to the door of the shop, but turned around again and faced the baseball player.

"Name's Kazuichi Souda, by the way."

Now Leon knew what Akane meant by Kazu earlier. His first name is so fucking long. The red-haired man wondered if everyone this guy knew called him by his last name, or maybe just Kazu. 

"Leon Kuwata, nice to meet you I guess."

Kazuichi smiled, that fucking shark-toothed grin will seriously be the downfall of Leon. He could already tell.

This time the mechanic really did leave the shop, so Leon guessed that was his cue to turn around and go outside too. Was it just him though, or was that mechanic attractive as shit; he called Akane real quick. 

"Yo! Leon, you're interrupting my Olympic training this time so this better be good."

He could hear yelling in the background, something about this being a good time because they needed to take a shit.

"Akane, who the fuck are you with?"

There was a pause, but it just sounded like she was talking to the person with her on the other line. Something about not taking too long or else the punishment would be to do "it" at least four times later that day. Leon wondered for a second why the fuck he was friends with this Olympic contestant.

"Sorry Leon, that was Master Nekomaru. He's my trainer, and a hell of a good one at that. What's up?"

Leon considered just hanging up, this conversation was taking too long. That pink-haired hotty was probably already wondering where he was with his car.

"You didn't tell me this 'Kazu' was hot as fuck, 'kane."

He heard a snort over the other line.

"That's it? You interrupted my training because you think Kazu is smokin'? Leon I already knew that. It's too bad he's gay, well I guess too bad for me, not for you."

If Leon didn't know any better he'd have thought heaven opened in the sky and angels started singing.

"But he's weird sometimes. If you want to get into his pants, just ask about his rocket ship."

Now it was Leon's turn to snort. His rocket ship? Was that code for dick? He didn't want to fuck the guy just yet, he wanted to take him on a few dates first, being the stand-up guy Leon was.

"Okay, sure 'kane. I'll definitely ask him about his rocket ship. Bye."

He hung up, and sighed. Hopefully this 'rocket ship' wasn't code for something. Leon would actually want to see a real-life rocket ship. The red-haired man quickly started his car and drove around to where he only assumed was where Kazuichi wanted him to drive. He was already waiting for him, and ushered the car into a spot already prepared. Leon always hated when the guys at the shop kept waving their hands to signal Leon to drive up more, for some stupid reason, but when this guy did it it was kind of cute.

When the pink-haired mechanic signaled for Leon to stop the car he turned it off and got out. Kazuichi practically had stars in his eyes.

"This is such a beautiful car, and it's red! My favorite color. You have good taste, Mr. Kuwata."

Leon's skin tingled a bit, the mechanic totally complimented him, but his skin also crawled because the guy used his last name. Not cool.

"Leon is fine."

Pink eyes met blue, and Leon swore he felt a bolt of electricity, but that was impossible right?

"Kazuichi, then."

The red-haired man felt like the two of them really got off to a great start, no one was calling anyone as asshole yet, which was good. 

"So, Kazuichi. What's wrong with my bae here?"

The pink-haired man blinked for a second, but he recovered and flashed a grin. Leon could not fucking get over the shark teeth. What would those even feel like, if they kissed? Leon seriously wanted to know.

"Well for starters, I need to get the hood open to check." 

He gestured for Leon to hand the keys over, which the red-haired man did. A couple minutes later, with the hood open and the pink-haired man making a couple noises here and there, Kazuichi turned to Leon. The red-haired man was a bit startled, he had been zoning out, thinking about how to ask this cool dude out on a date without looking like a weird guy.

"Well, for starters, whoever last fixed this car did a shit job."

Leon nodded, obviously he shouldn't have gone to that other shop in the first place. The red-haired man made a mental note to always come back to this shop. For the rest of his life if he had his way with his ask-this-hot-as-shit-guy-out-on-a-date plan.

"Secondly, the coolant needs to be changed. That's literally it. If the last person who looked at this didn't realize that then they don't deserve to be a mechanic."

Leon stopped short of his other thoughts. Really? Just a simple thing like coolant was why his car was fucking up?

"I'm glad you at least caught it in time. If you would've driven around with the car like this for much longer it could've damaged it beyond repair."

Ah shit, Leon could've had to buy a new car because of the fuck up of that other mechanic? He would literally never trust anyone but Kazuichi with his mechanical needs from now on.

"Thirdly, after I get done putting coolant in this bad boy, we should go get something to eat. Together."

That also stopped Leon's thoughts short again. What? He was the one who was supposed to ask the other guy out, not the way around. He said as much.

"Dude, we're both men, either of us can ask the other out and it not be weird, believe me."

Leon was obviously kind of pissed that his plan of asking Kazuichi out would have to be thrown out, it had flowers and cute faces and everything, but he couldn't really complain. This shark-toothed hottie just asked him out.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes? Is this normal for you, Leon, to be in your head all the damn time?"

The red-haired man shook his head.

"Nah dude, totally recent. And yeah, let's go."

He tried to grab Kazuichi's hand, but the pink-haired man frowned and shook his head.

"Leon, I have to put this coolant in your car so it doesn't fuck up beyond repair."

That made sense. Leon didn't know how long putting coolant in the car would take. Apparently not that long though, not even ten minutes passed and Kazuichi was closing the hood of the car.

"I'm not gonna charge you this time, but you're buying at the restaurant, so I guess it would be even."

Leon frowned. He wanted to pay for his shit, but the pink-haired man was already locking everything up. He'd just have to pay next time. Already Kazuichi was grabbing Leon's hand and ushering him to the opening in the shop.

"Wait! Uh, Akane said something about a rocket ship?"

The pink-haired man stopped. He started laughing, and it looked like he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Am I missing something? Is that code for your dick? 'Cause I do want to see it, but I'd much rather go on and couple of dates first."

Kazuichi laughed even more. He shook his head, and pulled Leon to another door. He opened it up and the red-haired man had to crane his neck up to see the top of a fucking rocket. This hot as hell guy was actually building a fucking rocket ship.

"This is my baby. Ain't she a beauty?"

Leon found himself nodding without even realizing it. Kazuichi's hand was still in his, and he gave it a slight squeeze.

"C'mon, let's get some food. And you can tell me all about this beauty here."

The pink-haired man beamed at him, that shark-toothed grin even present. Seriously, Leon was going to go fucking insane.

"I know a great restaurant in walking distance, a friend owns it, always talks about Avril Lavigne, it's great. And the food is amazing."

Already the two of them were walking out of the shop, after closing and locking the door to Kazuichi's baby.

"Then let's go."

And they did.


End file.
